1. Field of the Invention
The field of invention relates to teaching apparatus, and more particularly pertains to a new and improved teaching board apparatus wherein the same is arranged for the visual illustration of various atomic components and their inter-relationship.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Teaching needs of various types are utilized in the prior art to illustrate the relationship of atomic particles such as electrons, protons, and the like and their inter-relationship. Energy levels of the particles and their association are best understood when arranged in a visual representation relative to one another.
Prior art structure as set forth in U.S. Pat. No. 3,866,337 to Burns sets forth an atomic model arrangement for demonstrating atomic structure utilizing various planetary drive discs to position and orient the various particles relative to one another in a representative manner.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,810,197 to Hicks is arranged for the magnetic mounting of spheres to a board in a peripheral similar order as in a periodic chart. Various size, color, and density in electronic affinity are represented thereby.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,074,443 to Wilkerson sets forth an atom demonstrator wherein a globe includes spaced light bulbs on its surface for various illustration of paths of particles associated relative to an atomic structure.
As such, it may be appreciated that there continues to be a need for a new and improved teaching board apparatus as set forth by the instant invention which addresses both the problems of ease of use as well as effectiveness in construction in providing for a conventional representation of electron inter-relationships, as well as other particle inter-relationships relative to one another.